


Aftermath

by ChronicBedhead



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, this is my first fanfic im so nervous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicBedhead/pseuds/ChronicBedhead
Summary: A year and a half after the Green Flu was eradicated, Ellis and Nick have begun to build a life together in Denver, Colorado.





	1. Good Morning, Ellis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work in the Left 4 Dead fandom and I'm pretty excited. Feel free to leave constructive criticism or ideas on this or any of my other works!

Nick squinted in the low light signaling dawn that streamed through the bedroom windows. He muttered obscenities to himself as he looked over to the clock on the side table. Five-thirty in the morning was too early for anyone to be awake.

The man did his best to settle back down and relax, pushing his nose in to the light brown curls of his lover's hair, pulling the younger man closer as he did so. It had been a year and a half since the Green Flu had been stopped and two years since he had first met the southern boy. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined himself falling in love or staying with anyone. Let alone the hick.

They had settled down in Denver, Colorado, much to Nick's annoyance. He didn't like the idea of living in his hometown again but Lady Luck had decided for him. He lived in a renovated bungalow, Ellis loved it, down the street from Rochelle and her roommate. They had a backyard with a hammock that Ellis had _insisted_ on buying, a porch, a standard picket fence, and some shade-providing trees.

Nick grunted as a weight landed on his chest. There’s also that. One of the other things Ellis had _insisted_ on. Dashboard. What a dumb name. At least it wasn't Jimmy Gibbs Jr. or Keith.

He sighed and scratched the young calico cat behind her ears. A neighbor’s cat had kittens a few months back and as soon as the boy had seen the extra-toed kitten he knew he had to have her. “But Niiiiiick. Nick! Puh-leeeeese? I gotta have her! Please?” He had begged, holding the fur ball in his arms. And for some idiotic reason that he’ll _never_ understand, Nick gave in and let him adopt the damn thing.

Dashboard settled on one of the pillows as Nick finally got up. No way he was falling back asleep now. He tucked the blankets around his fiancé before pulling on a button-up and some slacks and heading out to the kitchen. Now that they had actual food and a home the Italian insisted on having coffee each morning and so that's exactly what he'd do today. He rubbed the base of his back as he waited for the machine to present him with his morning ritual. The whole apocalypse thing had done a number on him, and he wasn't getting any younger.

Thirty seven. Thirty-fucking-seven as of January 24th. Now he had nine months to dread his next birthday.

"Ah, tits." Nick muttered at the thought. He milled around the house with his usual scowl adorning his features, unsure of what to do. He finally settled on reading the newspaper. What a _joy_.

Some time later he heard shuffling upstairs and the sound of the toilet flushing. It wasn't long before a sweatpants-clad Georgian made his way downstairs, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Nick?"

"Couldn't sleep. Go back to bed, Ellis, I don't want you tired later and bitching about it."

"Now that ain't fair." The younger man scrunched up his face as he settled beside Nick. "Who says ah'd do that?"

“ _I_ say. Because _I know_ you will." Nick's green eyes looked from the paper to the redneck cuddling up to him.

"Naw."

"For Christ's sake, overalls." He sighed. It was 6:45. Nick rolled his eyes and allowed the twenty-five year old to nuzzle his cheek.

"Think we're gonna get rain t'day? That's what the weatherman was sayin' yesterday. Man, that reminds me of this time when my buddy Keith and I were drivin' through this storm. An it was real windy, right? So—"

"Ellis.

"—I said we better pull over but Keith didn't wanna do we just kept on goi—"

"Ellis!"

"Sorry." The boy said, grinning up at the taller man.

"If they said we'll get rain then we probably will, ok? Or is your skull too thick to process that?"

Keith. Fucking Keith. Honestly from all the wild stories Ellis had told over the time he had known him he had begun to believe that his 'buddy' was some sort of imaginary friend. Honestly, who in the hell could survive all those accidents? But no. Of course the man had survived the Flu and had been living in Boulder. Of course Ellis had gotten back in contact. Of course his friend Dave had been with him. And of course the two had decided to move over to Denver.

Screw those two.

Screw Georgians.

He could almost hear Ellis in his mind correcting him about how Dave spent the first few years of his life in Florida.

"Ellis?"

"Yeah, Nick?"

"I hate you."

"Well I still like you."


	2. Dinner

“Hey, Dave, who’s closin’ up shop tonight?” Ellis asked, sliding out from under a Toyota Highlander. He didn’t particularly want to stay any longer than he had to, he wanted to spend time with Nick tonight.

He watched the blonde haired man look up from his paperwork at the counter of their car shop. “I am, Samantha called in sick.”

“Ya’ll remember that time when me, Keith, and you all called in sick t’ work so we could drive up to South Carolina an’ go gamblin’ an–“

Dave had long learned to tune out his friend’s rambling and had given up trying to correct Ellis’ grammar years ago. He had learned to let Keith and Ellis babble on about whatever crazy idea they were planning to do next before interrupting and telling them it was a bad idea. They looked up to him, he was like a big brother, although only two years older than the two rednecks.

“Ellis, go home.”

“Ya sure?”

“If you don’t get your butt home now I’ll put you on opening shift tomorrow.” Dave chuckled quietly, stacking his papers and putting them away. That earned him a salute from his friend. 

Ellis finished his work, clocked out, hopped in to his pickup truck and drove off.

————

“Niiiiick! I’m hooooome!” Ellis called, grinning to himself as he entered the house. The young man set down his toolbox and backpack, looking around the first floor for his fiancé. “Nick?”

Ellis paused, frowning when Nick wasn’t found. The white Mercedes was in the driveway, so where _was_ he. Ellis made his way upstairs and grinned again. The shower was going.

“Niiiiiiiiick.” He called, popping his head in to their bathroom.

"Mmmmm?" Nick hummed, pulling open the curtain. "You're home early."

"Yeah! Dave said he'd close up shop because Samantha called in sick! Which reminds me of tha' time me and my buddy Keith snuck out from work early, b'fore the whole zombie thing of course, an' we went to the fair a—"

"Ellis, just get in the shower." Nick said, brushing the dark hair from his face.

Ellis beamed and started undressing, pulling off his coveralls and throwing his shirt on the ground.

"Did you _have_ to wear your dirty boots inside the house and _all_ the way to the bathroom?" He heard the older man complain.

Ellis huffed and put his boots just outside the bathroom before stripping off the rest of his clothes. It wasn't like he _tried_ to forget, he just forgot sometimes. Everyone forgets, right? Right. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before hopping inside the shower with Nick.

“You’re filthy, kid.”

“Well, I’m a mechanic, ’s what I do.” He retorted, taking some suds out of Nick’s hair and smearing them on the man’s nose. “Anyways, I think ya like it.”

“I like you covered in grease, dirt, and sweat?” The conman raised a brow before rinsing his hair and face off.

“Makes me sexy!” Ellis struck a pose, the only response he received was a scoff and a bar of soap being trust at him.

They washed in a comfortable silence, Nick leaving the shower first after telling Ellis he’d start dinner. Nick was _the best_ cook ever, after his Mama of course, man he missed her cooking. She made amazing chili and apple pie. And cake, and meatloaf, and steak, and jam, and pasta, and cookies, and man was he hungry. Food was great. 

Ellis hummed to himself as he hopped out of the shower, drying himself off and trying to tame his wavy curls. Nope. Not happening. The southerner gave up and went to grab clothes from the bedroom, pulling on a t-shirt as he made his way downstairs.

“What’re ya making? Meatloaf? I hope it’s meatloaf. See this one time Keith and I were at his Ma’s house an’ she–“

“It’s not meatloaf.” He heard Nick interrupt him, “That would take two hours.” 

“Weeeeellll, what can I do t’ help?” He was used to Nick interrupting his stories, not that it didn’t hurt, but he knew his stories could get long, no matter how interesting they were.

“You know just as well as I do that you can only make breakfast foods, sport.” Nick turned around after putting the asparagus in the oven, his oven-mitt clad hands on his hips.

“Yeah, but I can still help! You do all the complicated things and I stand by.” Ok, the food had already been placed in the oven but he could set the table at least. It felt nice to help out, even if Nick didn’t seem to appreciate it.

Ellis spent the next half hour setting the table, finally putting his dirty clothes in the wash, and rattling on about how great his Mama’s cooking was. Man it was good.

“Ellis.”

“An' this one time for my birthday she made this big ol’ dinosaur cake an–“

“El.”

“–it was awesome ‘cuz I really liked dinosaurs in fifth grade but Cousin Jen–“

“Ellis! If you don’t sit down and eat then you won’t even live to see your next birthday.” He heard Nick say from the other room. When had he moved to the dining room? How had he missed that?

“Whoops! My bad. Sorry, Nick.” Ellis said sheepishly as he sat across from the man. But as soon as he started to eat he continued his story. He couldn’t help it, it was a real good one! “But like I was sayin’, Jen was _pissed_ because she didn’t get one for her birthday so she decid–“

He was quickly quieted by Nick leaning across the table and kissing him.

“If you don’t shut up you’re not getting desert, overalls.” Nick said once he pulled back, “And I was planning on having something interesting.”

Ellis grinned and forced himself to stay quiet for the rest of dinner. And _man_ was desert good.


	3. Olives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens in this one, but I hope you all will enjoy it anyways.

"No, Ellis, put it back." Nick said for what felt like the fiftieth time since they had entered the grocery store.

“Aw man, but you didn’t even turn to look at what I have!” The shorter man whined, heavy work boots bringing him up to Nick’s side.

“I don’t have to look, I know it’s nothing we need.” But the colorful cardboard box was thrust in to his face anyways. ‘Froot Loops’, of course. 

Nick brushed past the boy and wheeled the cart down the isle to continue their shopping, grabbing things they needed and putting them in the cart. He did his best to ignore the southern young man keeping in stride with his cereal box held protectively against his chest. Ridiculous.

"We need olives and pasta."

“Pasta I like but olives? No way.”

“The olives are for _me_ , you know that, and I know you hate them.” Nick groaned in annoyance, "Go ask that lady where the olives are. I'll grab the pasta."

Nick watched Ellis head over to the woman in uniform. Well, he watched his ass more than anything. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before pushing the cart to where he knew the pasta was.

“‘No-Carb linguini’? What the fuck?" He squinted at the label before rolling his eyes and grabbing what he needed.

"Mommy! Mommy!" He heard a shrill voice yell, "Mommy, that man said a bad word!"

Nick grit his teeth, throwing another box of pasta in his cart while trying to ignore the little girl.

"Mommy! He threw a box! He's a bad man, mommy!”

Nick groaned internally, realizing that the only way to shut the girl up would be to apologize. He hated apologizing sincerely. He grit his teeth and stepped over to the mother, “I’m sorry I upset your daughter.”

The woman just scoffed, taking the little girl’s hand and pulling her away to the next isle.

“Yeah? Well screw you too.” Nick rolled his eyes, turning around when he heard his name being called.

Ellis was headed towards him. “Nick! You ok? I heard yelling and then I thought tha- oh man! Look! They have Oreos. Can we get Oreos?”

“No, we got Oreos last week and you ate so many you got sick… also your limp is worse, is your leg on properly?”

Ellis had lost his right leg from mid-thigh a little over a year ago. He had been helping rebuild the veterinary hospital when a support beam came lose and fell on him. It had been a hard transition, but he pushed through.

Ellis’ face fell when he was denied the cookies but he quickly bounced back, “Yeah! I’m alright, think it’s just chafing a bit.”

“We’ll have to fix that.” Nick sighed. Yet another thing on his to-do list. Honestly it amazed him, he never thought he’d be back at a grocery store. He thought the apocalypse would never end. He had taken his life before the end of the world for granted. It was kind of nice doing mundane tasks again, even having a to-do list wasn't _that_ bad… it still sucked though.

“I said ‘no’ to the Oreos, put them back!” He was jarred from his thoughts by the sound of several packets of cookies being thrown in to the cart. “Ellis. Ellis!”

The other man was already laughing and jogging to the check-out line. Nick raced after him with the cart, cursing the entire time.


	4. Hammock

The grey in his love's hair was definitely more visible than when they had first met, not that he minded. Not only had they been through the apocalypse, probably the most stressful thing Ellis could ever imagine, but Nick had been struggling with his depression. Usually Nick seemed to be fine but once in a while it would crash over him like a wave. Ellis hated to see the man suffocating like that.

"Hey, Nick?" Ellis asked, making his way to the couch to sit beside him.

"What is it, ace?"

"I think we should go outside. Get fresh air. Ya know?" He had heard from Rochelle's roommate, Aafia Sattar, that exercise could help with depression and anxiety.

He watched Nick run a hand through his slicked back hair and sigh, not giving the young man a reply.

"O-or not. I'll be out back." Ellis scratched the nape of his neck before quickly making his way outside, Dashboard walking beside him. "Ya think he'll be ok?"

The cat didn't respond.

"Well I sure hope so. Hate seeing him like this. It's awful, ya know? He got overwhelmed in late January too, but you wouldn't know that, you had only just been born and we didn't have you yet."

Dashboard glanced up at the blue eyed man before starting to wash her paw.

"Don't give me that look. I know what you're thinkin'. You think he's just being dramatic." Ellis chastised, laying down on the hammock under the trees. "Well he ain't. He's struggling, but he'll push through. We made it through the damn zombie apocalypse! He can do anything. Ya know I'm real glad we met. It wasn't a 'love at first sight' thing, but I dunno where I'd be without him. Probably dead."

He scrunched up his face and looked at the cat who had seated herself under a tree. "Don't wanna think about that though... anyways. I'm really grateful he let me stick around. I love him. And he loves me too. It’s hard to tell once in a while but he does, we have this bond, ya know? We had sex for the first time about a month and a half into the apocaly—"

"I don't think she wants, or needs, to hear that, overalls." Nick's voice came from beside the hammock.

"Nick! You're up! I was just tellin' her about you. C'mon, join me, I'll scoot over." Ellis beamed up at Nick, carefully moving over for him. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm _fine_ , Ellis, stop asking that."

He frowned and rested his head on Nick’s chest, soon feeling Nick’s strong arm wrapping around his torso.

"I... I appreciate your concern, kiddo." He heard Nick say.

"I love ya, a whole lot." Ellis closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Nick's fingers playing with his curls. He knew Nick didn't like talking about his feelings, and he knew Nick didn't particularly enjoy being all lovey-dovey, and he was ok with that.

It took a minute or so, and Ellis was starting to drift off to sleep, but he smiled, nonetheless, when he heard Nick whisper, "I love you too, El."


	5. Out The Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Originally I was going to have the point of view toggle on each chapter but my muse isn't cooperating, sorry about that! Also I'm writing it so that Nick was born in Denver, Colorado but grew up in Brooklyn, New York.

Ellis rolled out of bed at first light. He had been trying to ignore his need to empty his bladder for the last fifteen minutes, but nature was winning. He took a minute to put on his prosthetic leg, checking to see if the knee joint was functioning properly, it had been giving him trouble lately. Ellis made his way to the bathroom, the whole time nearly tripping over the cat winding between his legs.

He flushed the toilet once he was done and squinted at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. Man. Nick was right. He really did need a haircut. His light brown curls stuck up in odd places, even going down over his eyes and making a mess.

"Cut that out, Dashboard." He nudged the cat away as she started playing with the water he was using to wash his hands with. "And get down from the c-"

Ellis paused and turned the water off. Something wasn't right outside. He could see through the crack between the shades and the window. "Le-lets go on down. Take a look, ya know?"

He scooped up the calico, holding her gently as he made his way downstairs. It was much easier using stairs when Dashboard wasn't laying on them. Ellis looked out the closest window, eyes going wide before he ran to the door and flung it open.

"NICK! NIIIIICK!" He set Dashboard down and raced upstairs, darting in to the bedroom where the older man was sitting up in bed looking startled. "NICK!"

"What?!" Nick asked. Ellis could tell he couldn't decide if he should be annoyed or concerned. But that's didn't matter right now!

"There's snow! Real snow! Nick, ya gotta come see! C'mon! Please?!" This was the most exciting thing ever! He had never seen snow. Well, there was that one time when he was seven... but Ellis didn't think that counted, especially since it melted after a day. He grabbed Nick's hand, trying to yank the man out of bed.

Nick wouldn't budge. Ellis looked back to find the man looking blankly at him. He was mad.

"Nick? Please? Sorry I woke ya... just got excited, ya know?" He dropped Nick's hand, now looking at the floor.

After a few moments he heard Nick sigh and get up, moving to look out the window. "There's only a small amount right now, if you come back to bed I promise I'll take you out to... play in the snow later." Nick then turned to look at the man, "But if you start complaining about being cold I'm going inside without another fucking thought. You got that, overalls?"

Nick said yes! This was great. "Hell yeah!" Ellis cheered before throwing himself back in bed. As soon as Nick joined him he cuddled up close, resting his head on the older man's chest and smiling.

"Now go back to sleep, or at least stay quiet." Nick said, stretching and closing his eyes.

Ellis felt a strong arm wrap around him, a hand moving to play with his soft curls. "Love ya, Nick."

"Yeah. I know."


	6. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My beta isn't around right now so I did my best to look it over myself. Hope it's ok

Snow. Fuck snow. This was bullshit. _Bullshit._ Ugh. Nick hated snow. Always had, always will. He cursed under his breath as the zipper got stuck on his jacket, yanking at it furiously until Ellis came over to help.

"Aw, don't get mad at it, you'll brake it." The curly haired man grinned, managing to zip Nick's coat in one go.

"Whatever. Come on." Nick pulled on his gloves and headed outside. From the time that Ellis had discovered that it was snowing early that morning the sky had dropped at least five inches of snow. It was insane. He hated it.

"Holy shit! This is incredible. Don't ya think, Nick?" Ellis whooped and hollered, running out in to the winter wonder land and leaving the older man behind on the front porch.

Nick scowled and shut the door behind himself before begrudgingly heading out to grab a snow shovel from the garage. "Shovel first, play time later."

"But Niiiiick." He heard the whine from the mechanic, "C'mon, lighten up a bit, it's just snow! Please?"

Nick ground his teeth, trudging back to the front yard with two snow shovels. "Ellis, take the damn shovel or so help me _God_ / I will end you." He watched as the blue eyed man pouted and took the orange shovel with his mitten-clad hands.

"Fine... I get the orange one. Orange is way better than green anyways."

"Sure. Whatever, overalls. Let's get the driveway and then start on the front walk." Nick didn't hesitate to start shoveling. If they didn't do it regularly through out the storm they'd be snowed in for who knows how long. "El. Come help! What the hell is taking you so lon-"

Nick froze as something hit the back of his head. He quickly turned around just in time to get hit in the chest. Snowballs. Jesus Christ.

"Get the fuck over here!" The older man used his shovel to block the next snowball coming his way. "Ellis!" His words were practically drowned out by the curly haired man's laughter. Damn it, that boy would pay.

Nick tossed the shovel to the side and made his own snowball, landing it on Ellis' shoulder as the young man was doubled over laughing. That earned him a surprised yelp. It was game time.

The two spent the next fifteen minutes running around the yard. Ellis' aim was accurate but Nick threw much harder. It was a pretty even match that ended with them both huffing and puffing and calling it a draw.

Nick had definitely won though. No way did he lose. He refused to believe it.

"Come- come on. Time to shovel." Nick stood up straight, panting a bit as he brushed the snow off of his jacket. Ellis, on the other hand, was laying in the snow and looking up at the sky. "... El."

"Nick, ya'll ever made snow angels before?" Ellis wriggled around, doing his best to make his own snow angel.

“Of course I- nevermind.” Nick looked down at the Georgian for a moment before throwing himself in to the snow as well. “If you’re going to make a snow angel, at least do it the right way.”

“Man I lova ya, Nick.”

“Yeah yeah.”


	7. Bedridden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, things have been a bit rough. I haven't forgotten about these two, and I'm going to try and continue this story for as long as I can!

Sick? No. Never. Nicolò Bianchi Romano never got sick. He refused to believe he wasn't well. Getting ill was something only idiots who didn't take care of their health did. So that's why he was out mowing the lawn.

And leaning on the lawn mower while doing his best not to puke.

Ellis was at work and Dashboard was looking at him smugly from the front porch. He was certain she was mocking him. Whatever.

Nick stood in the middle of the lawn, legs trembling slightly before he decided to give in and go inside. He just wasn't feeling well; he wasn't sick though, this would blow over soon. 

He ran a hand through his dark locks as he sat in the reclining chair in the living room. He had half an hour before Ellis got home. Half an hour to get himself together. He knew the young man would be all over him when he realized Nick was sick.

Not sick. Just tired.

Nick turned on the tv, not caring which channel it was on, and closed his eyes. He'd be fine when he woke up.

\---

Nick was jarred awake by the slamming of the front door and the sound of Ellis heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, Nick! I'm gonna head out in a few minutes but I just wanna grab somethin' to eat first. Linh Hoang, my friend who works at the drug store, wants Samantha and I help her pick out a new dress. Since she's transgender and all she says lots of clothes don't fit her properly so we're gonna go see what we can find and all that."

"Ellis, lower your v-" Nick stood suddenly, rushing to the bathroom and vomiting up what was left of his breakfast. He took a few deep breaths and slumped down next to the toilet, his head resting on the wall.

He heard the sound of Ellis' work boots running to the bathroom. "Shit, Nick, you alright? Aw man, ya look awful. You're sick, aren't ya? Don't worry, I'll just tell Linh I can't make it."

"M' not sick." Nick muttered. Ellis' voice made his head pound. He felt shaky and cold... maybe he was sick. No. He was fine. He sat up again, spitting up bile before closing his eyes, his arm resting on the toilet seat. "I'm- I'm fine."

"Hey, c'mon, brush your teeth and let's get you to bed." Ellis said softly, rubbing Nick's back.

Nick sighed and nodded reluctantly. He felt Ellis grab him gently to help him up. He shouldn't have to be helped, the idea of having to rely on someone for help was embarrassing. Ellis put toothpaste on the toothbrush and waited patiently.

"I can walk to the bedroom myself, overalls." He protested as Ellis lead him to the bed, helping him strip down to his underwear before gently pushing Nick to lay down.

He couldn’t remember much of the next hours. He knows at some point he vomited in to a trashcan, he woke up by falling out of bed, and Ellis had been there.

"Hey, Nick." He heard, blinking slowly as his shoulder was shaken. "Nick, I made soup. Think you should have some. Ya haven't eaten since breakfast. Well, technically I didn't make it, Dave did, he's over for a bit 'cuz I gotta head out to run errands. That reminds me of this one time when Keith drank a whole gallon of milk at once on a dare-"

"Ellis." He groaned, pushing himself upright. "Shut it."

\---

Nick had gone right back to sleep after managing to keep down his soup, tossing and turning restlessly, and feeling like complete shit. This was awful. Was he dying?

\---

Nick woke with a start, it took a moment to realize that someone was shaking his shoulder. "The fuck?"

"It's just me. You were having a nightmare. You knocked the lamp off the side table, I'll try to fix it later."

Dave. It was Dave. Right, right. Ellis had said the man would be over. Dave was a hell of a lot better than Keith. The man had a brain and he tended to use it.

"It's dinner time. Do you think you can eat? I made some pasta."

The idea of food sounded awful... but Nick knew he needed to eat.

"Can I have whisky?"

"What? No. Come downstairs while it's hot." The man sighed, pushing his yellow curls from his face before heading out of the room.

Good. Nick was naked under the covers.

He made his way downstairs after pulling on some sweatpants, a blanket draped around his shoulders. He didn't dare look at his reflection in the window, he probably looked fucking _terrible_. Ugh.

The pasta was on the coffee table and a glass of... ginger ale sat beside it. Nick could vaguely remember his Mom mentioning that ginger helped ease stomachs. Probably bullshit. Whatever.

Dave was on his laptop in the chair by the window. Nick was so glad the man wasn't a chatterbox. But still... he felt like he should at least try to converse.

"Uh, thanks." The dark haired man broke the silence, taking a bite of his food.

"No problem."

"So..." He wracked his brain, attempting to remember anything about the mechanic. "Ellis said you've been single for a while?"

Without looking up from his computer, Dave gave an answer that made Nick feel like an idiot. "Not many people find the idea of dating an asexual person very appealing."

Tits.

He ate in silence, feeling annoyed with himself.

Fucking tits.

\---

Luckily, Ellis came home a few hours later and shooed Nick off to bed. The Georgian only checked in on him twice before Nick finally fell asleep. He hoped to God, or whatever, that he'd feel better in the morning.

And luckily, he did.


End file.
